Црвена Звезда
Общий фотоальбом История Подробная история Delije: EuropeanUltras.com Начало Спортивный клуб Црвена Звезда был основан 4 марта 1945 года и c самого начала в нем выделилась секция из примерно сотни верных поклонников, которые мотались за ним по всей еще необъятной в те времена Югославии. Большинство из зажиточных горожан - элита Белграда, не принимавшие ни армию, ни власть коммунистов того времени – поддерживали Звезду, но также среди первых суппортеров были и работяги, и детишки, которые в последствии сформируют основной костяк движения. http://www.oaza.co.yu/sport/delije/zastava.jpg http://www.oaza.co.yu/sport/delije/galerija/X/x8.jpg В конце 50-х начала чувствоваться небольшая разница между зрителями и болельщиками, во многом благодаря тому, что болельщики стали обзаводиться флагами, трещотками и прочими звуковыми штучками. С приходом в клуб Драгослава Секулараца болельщики получили свое зеркальное отображение на поле. Он обладал не только талантом, но и характером, который и служил магнитом для новой волны красно-белых парней. В это же время был достроен один из самых больших стадионов в Европе - Маракана, в честь знаменитой Мараканы в Бразилии. Самые преданные поклонники, наконец-то получив свой стадион, стали собираться на северо-восточной трибуне. Именно на этой трибуне собирались самые фанатично преданные клубу фанаты. http://www.oaza.co.yu/sport/delije/m1.jpg 70-е В 70-е начались первые сборы фанатов перед матчами – то место, где суппортеры тусовались в свободное время и собирались до матчей. В основном, это касалось паба White town - где собирались "старые" фанаты и те, кто правил бал в те времена. Именно в этом пабе юги тренировали свои глотки в преддверии футбольных баталий. Когда же подходила пора выдвигаться к стадиону, лидеры возглавляли шествие и всегда составляли боевой авангард. И если на пути Звезд встречалась группа оппонентов, столкновение было неизбежным. Именно с этого момента можно вести отсчет о серьезной вражде между фанатами двух клубов столицы. Каждый матч-дерби заканчивался жесточайшей дракой с использованием подручных средств. Даже полицейские, зная буйный нрав хулиганья, решались подходить к месту сражения только в огромных количествах. Когда на стадионе были завершены работы по перекрытию стадиона, самые радикальные фанаты переместились в центральную часть северной трибуны, где до сих пор они и сидят. В подтверждении этого есть даже граффити – EPICENTER OF MADNESS - CRAZYNORTH. At these days Red Star already became a great club - it reaches to the semifinals of Cup of European Champions and without Dzajic (sent off) it beats Panathinaikos with fantastic score 4:1. Fourteen days later revenge was played in Athens where PAO won 3:0 and threw all red-white supporters down. Supporters already have large number of away games out of boundaries of old Yugoslavia (although it was very hard to get passport), and their favorites get their support in Madrid, Liverpool, Muenchengladbach etc. The end of 70s brought first big fights, not only at the staduims, but out of them as well. So, traditional flags with big carrier bars were banned, but that did not stop the fights, especially with great rivals, wich were always black and blue after clashes. Rival groups have try to insult us shouting 'Gipsies' while we yelled back - 'We are gipsies, we are the strongest' 80-е В 80-е года число фанатов, выезжающих за границу выросло. Несмотря на большие проблемы с паспортами, игроки Црвены Звезды получили неплохую поддержку в Мадриде, Ливерпуле, и т.д. Также и начались первые серьезные потасовки. Причем они, как правило, происходили вне пределов стадиона. В это время как раз начинался футбольный бум, который с шумом прошел по всей старушке-Европе. В этот же момент на северной трибуне появились две группы фанатов - Ultras и Red Devils. Если Ultras тяготели к итальянскому стилю поддержки - длинные и мелодичные песни, много дыма и огня, то Девилсы предпочли свой собственный, сербский путь развития (в котором, правда, четко просматривались британские замашки) - бодание пива до потери сознания, мордобой до крови и т.д. Лидеры этих бригад не отрицали, что они постепенно становятся идолами для молодого поколения, которое все прибывало и прибывало на стадион. Именно эти две бригады были той головной болью, которую постоянно всеми возможными способами лечила полиция. Из-за постоянных стычек было большое число арестов. В середине же 80-х Ultras & Red Devils были усилены третьей группировкой Zulu Warriors. Именно эти три бригады оставались ядром Севера и с помощью новообразовывавшихся формаций (типа Winners, Red White Angels, Eagles) заставляли врагов дрожать. Большинство их европейских вояжей заканчивались драками (Афины, Берлин, Милан). http://www.oaza.co.yu/sport/delije/galerija/X/x32.jpg http://www.oaza.co.yu/sport/delije/galerija/X/x34.jpg Конец 80-х породил всплеск национализма, и фанаты Звезды, в духе традиций, объявили себя Сербскими националистами, однако сама идея поддержки игры клуба оставалась для них превыше всего - выше всяких политических движений. В то время, как основные бригады Хорватии под покровительством политической партии Туджмана объединились, красно-белые никогда не забывали, что их основные враги - фанаты Партизана, хотя они тоже сербы. Чтобы показать, что фанаты Звезды выше политики, и что у каждого своя голова за плечами, они сделали то, что является примером для других группировок и используется до сих пор. В тот момент, когда засилье политиков на стадионах было велико, и когда мог повториться Хорватский вариант, когда хорватские фанаты просто стали крылом политической партии, Звезды провели собрание всех группировок с одной целью - раз и навсегда договориться о том, что на стадионе может восхваляться только Црвена Звезда, Белград и Сербия. Все остальное должно остаться за сектором.http://web.archive.org/web/20011224025826/http://un.fanats.ru/un8/serbprot.htm По мере того как национальная идея все более и более овладевала умами сербов, сербские группировки постепенно сближались, а 6 января 1989 года Ultras, Red Devils и Zulu Warriors объединились под одним именем – «'Делиjе'». 90-е В сезоне 89/90 произошел один из самых серьезных инцидентов того времени с «Партизаном». Когда на последних минутах игры футболисты «Црвены Звезды» вырвали победу, более 200 ее фанатов перебрались через ограждение и устроили празднование этого знаменательного события прямо на футбольном поле. С финальным свистком туда же прорвалась большая толпа хулиганов из «Партизана», в результате чего вспыхнула ожесточеннейшая драка, в ходе которой пострадали 17 полицейских и 25 стюардов. После окончания игры драки еще долго не затихали в различных районах города. См. Беспорядки на Максимире, 1990 (вики) 13 мая фанаты «Црвены Звезды», отправившиеся вслед за своей командой на игру против загребского «Динамо», устроили там массовые беспорядки. Движимые ненавистью к хорватам, они атаковали противника с верхних ярусов трибун. Но как только сгруппировавшиеся хулиганы из «Бэд Блю Бойз» попытались дать отпор нападавшим, смяв разделявшее их ограждение, в дело вступила полиция, которая применила против них дубинки и слезоточивый газ. Сражение было настолько ожесточенным, что игру пришлось прекратить. Однако к тому времени, когда на этой части трибун удалось восстановить порядок, уже весь стадион был охвачен безумием. http://www.oaza.co.yu/sport/delije/m3.jpg Maksimir 13.5.1990. - We are Gipsies, we are the strongest Несмотря на проблемы, создаваемые своими фанатами, «Црвена Звезда» достаточно успешно выступала на международной арене и в сезоне 1990-1991 годов смогла даже дойти до финала Кубка европейских чемпионов. Попутно были устроены крупные беспорядки в Дрездене, которые длились несколько часов. http://www.oaza.co.yu/sport/delije/galerija/X/x14.jpg That's how Dresden looks when DELIJE arrive - 20.3.1991. За несколько дней до финала Кубка «Звезда» играла с Партизаном. В первой половине встречи Гробари сумели сломать несколько ограждений, подрались с полицией и неоднократно выбегали на поле, что приводило к частым остановкам игры. Во втором тайме 60 тысяч местных болельщиков ворвались в сектор фанатов «Партизана» и устроили там настоящую бойню, которую удалось остановить лишь посредством выдворения «Могильщиков» со стадиона и вообще из прилегающего к нему района. The finals are not just a dream anymore, and ships, planes, bicycles, bikes took the world's craziest fans - DELIJE of the North, to one single place - St Nicola in Bari, Italy. In Bari everything and everybody was with us. St Nicola, Ciciolina and dozens and dozens thousands of supporters from all parts of Yugoslavia and Europe. Mig and gave us hty God listened to our prayers and gave us what we wanted for years - the Cup of European CHamipon. Fans of Olympique Marseille left Bari in tears - some of them because of their club's defeat, some because of 'close encounter' with Delije - who have brought dozens of souvenirs grabbed from the opponent fans. Winning of European Cup didn't fulfill our ambitions - December 8th 1991 in Tokyo Red Star beats South-American champion Colo-Colo of Chile adn wins the title of the World Champion http://www.oaza.co.yu/sport/delije/m4.jpg While Red Star lives, we will remember Bari - final game of European Champion's Cup - 29.5.1991. http://www.oaza.co.yu/sport/delije/m2.jpg Together with Red Star's winning of European throne comes the destruction of ex-country. In season 1991/92 international community forbides our clubs to play their matches in Yugoslavia - so Red Star hosted Portdown in Szeged and Anderlecht in Budapest (Hungary), and Panathinaikos and Sampdoria in Sofia (Bulgaria). Despite of war, poverty, closed state borders, the most faithfull supporters in the world follow Red Star on all matches, beating everyone who comes their way. Guys from Genova will forever remember the clash with DELIJE, and so will the green-whites of Athens. The war came along as old country fell apart. The Serbian national spirit brought many supporters from the North side to front - to preserve Serbian people in Republic of Srpska and Serbian Kraina from being slaught by Ustashi (Croat) knife. The legend of brave guys from the North who gave their lives for mother Serbia will always be present among the Red Star supporters. Первые два дерби, прошедшие после распада Югославии, стали просто настоящим безумием. В марте 1992 года от ударов бейсбольной битой по голове погиб фанат «Црвены Звезды», а в октябре того же года хулиганы из «Партизана» забросали сектора болельщиков «Црвены Звезды» гранатами со слезоточивым газом, в результате чего игра была приостановлена на 20 минут. Однако уже очень скоро, отчасти благодаря санкциям НАТО, страсти вокруг футбола поутихли, и на трибунах остались лишь самые закоренелые фанаты. Единственным исключением стала сотая по счету игра между «Партизаном» и «Црвеной Звездой», состоявшаяся 6 мая 1995 года. Игра, впервые после окончания войны собравшая полные трибуны зрителей, еще до своего начала грозила вылиться в крупные беспорядки, которые, конечно, не заставили себя долго ждать. Фанаты с обеих сторон спровоцировали такую широкомасштабную драку, что полиции пришлось приложить просто невероятные усилия для наведения порядка. When sanctions were over, thing got a little bit better. Young guys, 18-25 years old came in the front, after getting experienced on the stadiums all over Serbia nad Montenegro. Old supporters also keep comming back. ULTRAS way is most popular, because the name DELIJE became a synonim for every Red Star supporter, and the greatest fan alays want to differentiate themselves. A lot of ULTRA subgroups appear, and the most significant ones are Ultra Boys, Ultra Brigate, Red Boys, Padina Corps... All away games in the country are very attended, and love for the Red Star DELIJE show not only supporting footballers, but basketballers, handballers, volleybalers, vaterpolers as well. First European trip for new generation of ULTRAS was on 15.10.1995 when handball club Red Star played abroad match in Gyor - Hungary - one bus of ULTRAS went there. http://www.oaza.co.yu/sport/delije/galerija/X/x23.jpg DELIJE in Kaiserslautern http://www.oaza.co.yu/sport/delije/galerija/X/x30.jpg Unforgetable coreography on match against Barcelona - 30.10.1996. http://www.oaza.co.yu/sport/delije/galerija/X/x31.jpg Next year, about 200 fans from Serbia, and few thousands Serbs who worked in Western Europe, supported Red Star in German town Kaiserslautern. Good coopearation between Red Star management and the fans, showed very good results in Barcelona, when 1500 fans followed their club - amongst them 100 of them to whom the club had payed the trip to Catalonia. On games in Kaiserslautern and Barcelona ULTRAS have showed that they are a group who has no problem about travelling with their beloved club, even on most distant relations, despite of crisis in Yugoslavia. Clashes with German and Spanish policemen proved that 'gipsies' are very keen on incidents, of course only in situations when it isn ecessary. The coreografies on 'Marakana' on match against Germans, and especially against Barcelona, proved once again our great organization. No supporting group in Europe can say for themselves that they have made 4 different coreographies on 4 sides of stadium - like 'gipsies' did against Barcelona. Great number of emminent European fan magazines give a lot of space to DELIJE, because they also realise that we are in the very top of Euro Ultra scene Four years of non-presence in Europe were not enough to weaken DELIJE. On the contrary in season 1996/97 organisation on the North got even better - speaking of away games, production of new fan - requisits, moe often coreografies, and the crown of it presents our new fanzine - "STADIUM-FULL OF CRAZY SUPPORTERS". Under slogan RED STAR IS THE ONLY THING IN LIFE THAT MATTERS, THE REST ARE TRIFFLES, DELIJE come back even stronger, ready to show anyone who dares to stand in their way. В 1996-1997 гг. появляются новые группы: Ultra Boys, Red Boys, Brigate, North Army, Kenjaj, Lunatics, Iron Boys, Goblins, Red Evil, Heroes. Большинство из них объединяется в сильнейший моб Belgrade Boys. «Парни» внесли в сербский футбол новый агрессивный стиль, во многом напоминавший стиль английских хулс. Излюбленной тактикой «Белградских парней» стали нападения из засады, а в одном эпизоде 40 парнец атаковали камнями целый поезд, переполненный «Гробарями», приехавшими на очередное столичное дерби. Однако наиболее запомнилось их нападение на участников «Объединенной силы» ФК «Рад». В той драке приняло участие около 400 хулиганов, трое из которых получили серьезные ножевые ранения. 22 человека были арестованы Запомнились также драки против Red Firm (Войводина Нови Сад), фанатов Земуна, 3 из которых отправили в больницу. В начале 1999 года, после неоднократных предупреждений, НАТО приступила к осуществлению своего плана свержения правящего режима Слободана Милошевича, начав бомбардировки Сербии. Однако всего лишь за три дня до этого, словно в пику происходящему, в столичном дерби вновь сошлись «Партизан» и «Црвена Звезда», чья встреча не обошлась без ожесточенных столкновений фанатов. За четыре часа до начала встречи около 250 парней «Делие» напали на группу из 400 саппортеров «Партизана», применив железные прутья, палки, камни, бутылки, петарды и даже ракеты. Немногим позже, уже на стадионе, фанаты «Партизана» предприняли атаку на полицию, забросав ее вырванными сиденьями. К тому времени как все улеглось, 60 человек было арестовано, 16 получили серьезные травмы. В числе последних оказались фанат, находившийся после ножевого ранения в состоянии комы, и полицейский с порезанной пластиковым сиденьем шеей. В октябре того же года, когда налеты авиации НАТО прекратились, фанаты вновь вышли на тропу войны. На этот раз жертвой хулиганов стал семнадцатилетний болельщик «Црвены Звезды», погибший из-за сигнальной ракеты, попавшей ему в голову. Тот инцидент закончился арестом более ста фанатов «Партизана», десять из которых были приговорены судом к лишению свободы.Бримсон Д. Фанаты 2000-е Red Star supporters were and will always be anti-Communists. Even now, when police torture is worse then ever, Delije continue with their style: songs, choreographies, and incidents... In the season of 2000/2001, Delije had one of biggest fight with police: on the match with Torpedo (Georgia) in the qualf. for Champions League - clashes with police started in 35th minute, and lasted almost hour and a half! Result? 13 seriously injured anti-riot-cops, who tried to be "peace-force" on our North terrace. Other incidents happened in the May of 2000. After 2nd play-off match in basketball, with our main rivals, Partizan's Grobari (Gravediggers), waited for us near one of the biggest bus-stations in city, about 30-40 of them, all with sticks, rocks etc.. But, young Belgrade Boys sent informers, and they spreaded through the city and after collecting information where they were - Bgd-Boys surrounded Partizan's fans on the main city-bus station, and then the fight began. There was not real fight, because our opponents scared to death when they saw approximately same number of red-white guys, but coming from 3 sides. After first minute, when rocks were flying all over, Delije lighted light-torches and run inside Grobari group, beating everyone. After they ran away, Belgrade Boys charged them through the city, even with cars. And only two days later, at 3rd playoff game Grobari were collecting in front of one supermarket, about 70-80 of them, drinking and singing, and our youth forces (yeah.. again Belgrade Boys:), about 40 of them, lighted torches and with wood-sticks ran into them. About 10 Grobari were injured, and all the rest run away from the clash-scene. Во время первого дерби 2000го года не прошло и двух минут с начала игры, как на поле выбежали десять фанатов «Партизана», преследуемых толпой поклонников «Црвены Звезды». В ходе разгоревшейся драки атакам подверглись и футболисты «Партизана», и полицейские, после чего фанаты обеих команд в течение 30 минут (!) методично закидывали друг друга вырванными сиденьями. 14 апреля 2001, незадолго до начала игры фанаты «Црвены Звезды» рискнули атаковать известную фирму «Партизана» на подступах к ее родному стадиону. Драка, развернувшаяся на глазах деморализованной полиции, продолжалась 40 минут. К тому моменту, когда парням «Партизана» все-таки удалось погнать агрессоров, 20 человек нуждались в срочной госпитализации, а четверо полицейских получили самые серьезные ранения. В тот день полиция арестовала 46 хулиганов с обеих сторон, но это произошло уже после того, как разбушевавшиеся фанаты «Црвены Звезды» вырвали в гостевом секторе около 2 тысяч пластиковых сидений. Месяц спустя за полтора часа до начала финального матча на Кубок страны хулиганы «Црвены Звезды», пытавшиеся добраться до группы поддержки «Партизана», атаковали полицейское оцепление. В итоге 28 полицейских получили ранения. Но не успели улечься страсти, как уже хулиганы «Партизана» организовали акцию возмездия, в результате которой были ранены еще четверо полицейских и 11 болельщиков. Полиция в тот день задержала в общей сложности «каких-то» 28 человек, но куда более важно, что именно этот инцидент наконец-то заставил власти перейти к решительным действиям. Впервые в истории страны началась работа над антихулиганским законодательством. В 2007-м Лех Познань в 100 щей мутит в 80 км от Познани на басы с Црвеной Звездой (ок. 300). По версии пшеков, сербы вышли на говне, что не входило в планы Леха, и они удалились. On 2 December 2007, a plainclothes police officer was seriously injured when he was attacked during a Serbian Superliga match between Red Star Belgrade and Hajduk Kula. On 19 September 2008 a Serbian football hooligan was sentenced to ten years in jail for an attack against a police officer.wikipedia:Football hooliganism#Serbia On April 2008 after a Red Star Belgrade-Partizan cup match, three people were injured and a bus destroyed by hooligans. 2010-е Сезон 2010/2011 май 2011: Градская улица у подножия средневековой крепости Стари Град сегодня ночью стала местом жестокой битвы фанатов предположительно, по заявлениям очевидцев, ужицкой Слободы и Црвены Звезды. В столкновении участвовало около двухсот членов с обоих фанатских лагерей, которые друг друга закидывали камнями, стеклянными бутылками, фаерами, петардами. Настоящую уличную войну остановила полиция, которой пришлось для этого применить оружие, выстрелами в воздух разогнав фанатов. Как сообщает полицейское управление Ужице, шесть виновников этого происшествия среди которых двое несовершеннолетних детей по 14 лет, были задержаны, ведётся поиск остальных инициаторов беспорядков. По официальным полицейским заявлениям пострадавших нет, по неофициальным рассказам очевидцев очень много участников беспорядков ушло с места происшествия с окровавленными головами, а под дождём разнообразных “боеприпасов”, которые летали вдоль Градской улицы были повреждены 3 припаркованных автомобиля, полицейский автобус, разбиты несколько окон и черепица на двух домах, а также повреждено уличное освещение. Около 20 часов группа ужицких Делие, в количестве около 150 человек с улицы Малише Атанацковича отправилась к Старому Городу, чтобы в крепости с применением пиротехники отпраздновать 20-летие победы Звезды в Бари, когда она стала обладателем Кубка Европейских Чемпионов. Узнав что звездаши празднуют на стенах крепости, группа фанатов предположительно Слободы, попыталась им помешать. Полетели фаера, петарды. Начали биться стёкла, черепица, припаркованные автомобили. Через 15 минут на месте происшествия появился отдел особого назначения ужицкой полиции, который сделав несколько выстрелов в воздух разогнал фанатов, большинство из которых успело убежать. По неофициальной информации сразу после происшествия и задержания шестерых участников полиция провела консультации с прокурорами Основной и Высшей прокуратур Ужице. Они согласились что в этом происшествии не было элементов уголовного преступления, поэтому против задержанных к данному моменту заведено 5 административных дел.http://nottingham-f.livejournal.com/106390.html Лучшие акции сезона: http://ultras-tifo.net/best-of/59-season10-11/442-best-of-crvena-zvezda-20102011.html, http://fratria.ru/forum/index.php?autocom=blog&blogid=648&showentry=20189 Сезон 2013-14 10 декабря Около 200 Делије в Афинах без стыка гонят Панатинаикос. Потом их блокировали в метро мусора и не пустили на игру никого. Дерби См. Дерби Црвена Звезда-Партизан Примечания Category:Сербия